Transylvania no Haruka
by Melda Hearts Haruka
Summary: Haruka has been bitten by another vampire! Concerned about what might happen to her, Haruka must confront Bloody Dracul Vampiru, the only one who can destroy vampires. Spin off from the Sera Myu Dracul Trilogy.
1. A Grave Meeting

**Author's Note: Just a little bit of background information. I got this idea from the Sailor Moon Musical **_**Dracul Trilogy**_.** As you can guess from the title, it has to do with vampires. **

**For those of you who have not seen the musicals, Bloody Dracul Vampiru is part vampire and part human. At first she is enemies with the Senshi (and even bites Uranus), but later becomes an ally and is given the title of "Having the purifying power of the Earth". (In my opinion that translates to having minor earthly powers) Without further adieu, please enjoy this story! **

**This story is dedicated to Moo-Moo Cow Hooves who has reviewed all of my works and gave me the inspiration to write this.** **Arigato Moo-Moo Cow Hooves! I hope you are satisfied with this story!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1:

A Grave Meeting

"_World shaking!"_

"_Deep Submerge!"_

"_Arggh!" Uranus screams as a vampire bites her._

"_URANUS! Submarine Reflection!" Neptune kneels by Uranus._

"_Where's the vampire?" Uranus asks, clutching her neck._

"_It disappeared. Let me see you neck," Neptune tries to remove Uranus's hand._

"_No!" Uranus groans, "I'm fine!"_

The sandy blonde driver stepped out of her yellow Ferrari and climbed over the wall that surrounded the graveyard. No one was there. The full moon came over the trees as the sandy blonde walked over to one of the many abandoned graves. Haruka leaned against the statue of an angel and looked around. For some strange reason, the moonlit graveyard seemed to be peaceful, even though she could feel the loneliness of all the souls buried there.

Haruka's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle. She turned to the wall to see a helmeted figure climb over. "Thanks for coming, Vampiru."

Vampiru removed her helmet and shook her head to let her hair fall free. "Is everything ok? I felt something stir in the earth and then I got your message." Her pale face seemed to glow with the moonlight. "You do know that nothing is coincidence?"

"Hai," said Haruka taking off the scarf that she was wearing. "Yesterday I was bitten by a vampire," she said pointing to her neck. "I was wondering if you could take a look at these marks."

"Do you have a flashlight?"

Haruka handed her the small one that she had on her key chain.

Vampiru looked at Haruka's neck. "Scraping?" she said curiously. "This vampire isn't part of my tribe. When we bite, we puncture."

"All the same," Haruka cut in, "Do you know what might happen?"

"Have you noticed anything different about yourself?" Vampiru asked, inspecting the bite.

Haruka thought for a moment. "Well, my body seems to be a bit…colder."

Vampiru placed pressure on Haruka's neck and murmured something under her breath. She turned off the flashlight and handed it back to Haruka. "I hate to put this bluntly, but there's a good chance you might become a vampire."

Haruka stared at her. That seemed pretty obvious. "Is there any way to stop it? You're part vampire; can't you do anything?"

Vampiru thought for a moment. "The only thing that I can do is prevent the venom from automatically taking over you; which I've already done. The rest you have to do on your own, but I must warn you… it's a difficult process."

Haruka looked at her. "Go on."

Vampiru began to circle Haruka. "You'll begin to be craving blood. Resist it! The process for a vampire's venom to dissolve is very slow and depends on how much venom the vampire put in. The more venom that was put in, the more control the vampire will have over its prey. It also depends on whether or not the victim chooses to bite someone. If you do choose to bite someone, it's over! I'd be especially careful around your loved ones. Their lives are at a great risk."

Haruka looked down. One person came to her mind: Michiru.

"By the way," Vampiru paused, "Where is she?"

"I was afraid that she'd notice that Michiru isn't here!" Haruka thought to herself. "I don't want her to worry about this. I know I can do this on my own," she told her.

"Ah, having problems?" Vampiru smiled smugly and continued, "Anyway, if you are successful those vampire traits and senses will go away."

"Senses?" Haruka looked up confused.

"Senses." Vampiru repeated. "Enhanced hearing, enhanced smell..."

"I won't lose my eyesight?" Haruka interrupted.

Vampiru laughed. "No, but another thing I must warn you," She stopped circling and faced Haruka, "When your sense of smell is enhanced, you can easily smell blood. Understood?"

Haruka nodded.

Vampiru looked up at the moon. "It must be nice; being able to decide whether you want to accept the powers or not."

"It's a decision I would not like to make at all!"

"Hai," Vampiru leaned against a statue and looked at the moon. "Immortality, solitude, bitterness… who would want that?"

"You've had to live like that your whole life," Haruka said sitting on a headstone.

Vampiru placed her hands behind her head. "But I didn't choose that lifestyle."

Haruka looked around the graveyard. "I don't think anyone here wanted this lifestyle either. Like you, it was just given to them."

"And like so many things that are just given to us, we have no choice but to accept them."

* * *

**Sorry if you found it a little weird at the end. I don't know about you, but I think there's a difference between a graveyard and cemetery. In my opinion, a graveyard is a cemetery buried with people whose families either choose not to visit the burial site or the remaining family members have all died. **

**I hope you like it! I plan on updating depending on how well you like this story.**

**Arigato for reading! Please review!**


	2. The Reflected Truth

**Minna! Konichi wa! I am very happy that you are enjoying this story! As promised here is Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2:

The Reflected Truth

Michiru glanced over her book to look at the dozing Haruka. Ever since the little vampire incident, Haruka didn't seem to be acting herself. "Haruka," Michiru tried to stay calm, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Hai," Haruka answered. "Why?"

Michiru clutched her book. "Today while you were practicing, you didn't seem to be racing the way you usually do."

Haruka stretched. "Well, I haven't been sleeping well and I was a little tired."

"Is there anything on your mind?"

"No," Haruka yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

Michiru tightened the grip on her book. "Something's wrong," she thought. "The sea has been stormy."

Michiru woke from her thoughts when she noticed her mirror resonating. She slowly walked over and stood before the smooth glass, afraid to touch it. "Please don't have anything to do with Haruka," she thought as she picked it up.

Michiru's eyes grew wide as she looked into the mirror's glass. There reflected three scenes involving Haruka. The first scene showed Haruka being bitten by the vampire they had recently fought; the second showed a meeting between Haruka and Vampiru in a graveyard, and the third showed Haruka biting and drinking the blood from someone with aquamarine colored hair.

Haruka moaned, as the third scene disappeared. Michiru looked at her. "All this time," she thought as she kneeled by Haruka, "You were hiding this from me?" Michiru pulled back Haruka's collar to see the vampire bite.

Haruka shot up and grabbed Michiru's wrist. Both stared at each other. Haruka looked down at Michiru's mirror. "What did you see?" she finally asked.

Michiru's eyes filled with tears. "How could you keep this from me? ME?" she cried, freeing her wrist.

Haruka stood up. "I felt that you didn't have to worry about it and that I could handle it by myself."

"Haruka!" Michiru stood up to meet Haruka's gaze, "We promised each other that we'd go through life's challenges together! The bad dreams? We'd run from them together! Now I see you running behind my back," she held out her mirror. "You met Vampiru without telling me!"

"Again, I felt that I could do this on my own!" Haruka said turning away from her.

Michiru took a step towards her lover. "Haruka, I saw one other thing in my mirror." She paused and took a deep breath. "You had bitten someone."

Haruka held her breath as Michiru placed her arms around her. "Who was it?"

Michiru sighed into Haruka's back. "Someone with aquamarine colored hair."

Haruka clenched her fists.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

Haruka stared out the window. "I don't want to risk hurting you if things are going to get ugly."

Michiru thought for a moment. "Are things going to get ugly?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I met with Vampiru so that she could tell me about what can and can't happen."

Haruka sat Michiru down and began explaining what Vampiru had told her. Michiru sat quietly, listened and tried to prevent tears from falling. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Especially to Haruka.

When Haruka finished talking, Michiru looked down.

"Michiru?"

Michiru didn't answer.

"I'm sorry this is a lot you have to take in," Haruka said slowly. "I had plans on leaving for Transylvania with Vampiru so that-"

"NO!" Michiru screamed as she threw her arms around Haruka. "I'll be here with you while you go through this. I'm going to help in any way I can."

Haruka held her close and began to run her fingers through Michiru's aquamarine locks. Michiru took her hand. "Just promise me that you won't run behind my back ever again."

Haruka gave a small smile as she held Michiru's warm hands, "I promise that we will always run together."

* * *

**There you have it! I can't exactly promise when I will be updating. It all depends on my schoolwork and drama class!**

**Thank you for all your reviews! They really inspire me!**

'**Till then! Ja ne!**


	3. Shattered Reality

**Yay! I was able to update! Have I inspired any of you to watch (or re-watch) the Dracul Trilogy? **

**Here you are: Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 3:

Shattered Reality

Haruka woke up as a small breeze blew through the open window. She moaned. Eight hours of tossing and turning was not, what she would call, a good night's sleep. She sat up and placed her face in her hands. As she rubbed her face she realized that a few parts of her face were warm, but for the most part, the others were cold.

"How are you feeling?" came a familiar voice.

Haruka looked up to see Vampiru standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too," Vampiru said sarcastically. "I have to stay and watch my patient." She disappeared behind the wall.

"Does Michiru know that you're here?" Haruka called out.

"Of course!" Vampiru replied before returning with a tea tray. "She's the one who asked me to stay here while you get better."

Haruka chuckled. "That and to make sure that I don't sneak out or anything."

"You talk as if she doesn't trust you," Vampiru stated as she handed Haruka a cup.

"Can you blame her?" She said before taking a sip. "You try living with a psychic."

Vampiru crossed her arms. "There's something else on you mind besides being afraid of biting her."

Haruka looked at her tea's reflection.

"I'm not leaving until you say it."

Haruka still didn't say anything. Vampiru was getting annoyed.

"What haven't you told her?"

Haruka swallowed what was left in her teacup. "You don't have to worry about it."

Vampiru hissed at her.

Haruka stood up and hissed back. Vampiru gave a cold smile as Haruka realized what she had done.

"That did it! Now, confess!"

Haruka slumped on the bed. She had no choice but to admit what had been bothering her. "When I was bitten, I knew that this vampire was different from you and your tribe. With your bite I felt the same afterwards, but with this bite I felt, and still feel, as if I am not myself. As if a new Haruka is trying to take my place."

"A new Haruka?" Vampiru repeated in astonishment.

"Hai. A more powerful and angrier Haruka," she took a deep breath, "A vampiric Haruka."

Vampiru looked at her impatiently. "And?"

Haruka gave out a deep sigh. "I'm worried that this vampiric Haruka is going to destroy me, and later destroy Michiru."

The graveyard came to Haruka's mind. She saw herself, dressed in black, standing over a grave that read, "Kaioh Michiru."

A noise made her jump and Haruka noticed that she dropped her cup.

Vampiru stooped to pick it up. "I don't think it's the vampire that you have to worry about destroying yourself." She straightened up. "It's you!" she gave the cup a toss and Haruka instinctively caught it. "If the Haruka you are now allows the vampiric Haruka to take over, of course it's going to destroy you and Michiru! That's why you resist the temptation!"

Haruka was about to reply to Vampiru's comment when they both heard the door open.

The sound of shuffling shopping bags was heard and Michiru appeared in the doorway.

Vampiru picked up the tea tray. "I'll put this in the living room," she stood in the doorway beside Michiru. "And leave you two to talk."

As Vampiru closed the door Michiru gave a puzzled look. "What was that about?" she asked turning towards Haruka.

Haruka gave a small smile and stood up. "She was just asking if I was feeling better."

"Are you?" Michiru asked as she followed Haruka into the living room.

Haruka poured herself some tea. "Better than yesterday."

Michiru nodded and leaned against the doorway, lost in her thoughts.

As she brought the cup to her lips, Haruka began to feel a bit dizzy. She paused for a moment before continuing to take a sip.

The cup shattered on the floor.

"Haruka?" Michiru turned towards her.

Haruka's breath was quickening as she clutched her ears and collapsed to her knees. She could hear a voice moaning in her head. As Haruka began to moan, the moaning became louder until it became a scream.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed.

* * *

**Mwe heh heh heh! A cliffhanger! **

**Hopefully I won't be able to keep you in suspense for too long! Drama is really keeping me on my toes.**

**Again, thank you for all your reviews! Keep reviewing! They give me energy to keep writing and update earlier!**

**Ja ne! NYAN! (For you Takagi Nao fans!)**


	4. Quenched Revenge

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 4:

Quenched Revenge

Haruka clutched her chest as she began to breathe uncontrollably. She could hear her own voice screaming in her head and her heart felt as if it were going to beat out of her chest. A sweet scent came to Haruka's mind: a metallic scent she had smelled so many times before and hadn't realized how much she loved its fragrance. "BLOOD!" the voice screamed. "I NEED BLOOD!"

Michiru placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders. "Haruka! Haruka! Har…"

Haruka grabbed Michiru's throat. "It's alright Michiru," she panted. "I'm fine." Haruka stared at the ground as her breathing became more even.

"Haruka?" Michiru whispered.

Haurka looked up. All signs of her teal eyes were gone; only an ugly pale color remained.

"I'm thirsty," Haruka whispered back.

"Haruka, the body leads and the mind will follow! Don't let your mind follow! Please Haruka listen to me! Don't give in!"

"Let me bite you Michiru! Your blood smells so sweet!"

Haruka began to put a lot of weight on Michiru. Michiru knew that, physically, Haruka was stronger than any woman, and that she had to fight back or else it would be the end for the both of them.

Haruka pushed Michiru against the wall. As her head gave a soft thud a thought came to Michiru. "Gomen Haruka!" she quietly cried. Using all the strength she had, Michiru pushed against Haruka until Haruka released her grasp around Michiru's throat. She quickly let go and ducked so that Haruka fell, head first, against the wall. Haruka fell to the floor unconscious.

Michiru heard the floor creak and turned to the door. Blood red hair whisked away. Michiru ran to the hallway to see Vampiru walking down the stairs.

"Why didn't you help me?" Michiru yelled.

Vampiru stopped. "I'm here to prevent the vampiric powers from automatically taking over Haruka," she called over her shoulder.

"Then what did you think that was, a tango lesson?"

Vampiru looked at Michiru, her cold brown eyes glaring. "What just happened right now was not an attempted automatic takeover. It was something Haruka had to decide for herself."

Michiru held her breath as Vampiru turned and began walking down the other flight of stairs. "I'll be back in a bit. I think I found something that will lead us to the one that caused all this."

As Vampiru closed the door behind her, Michiru turned to see Haruka standing in the hallway clutching her head.

"Gomen nasai!" Haruka moaned. "My sense of smell became very strong and your blood smelled so good and…"

"It's alright," Michiru said placing her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka pushed her hand away. "Don't get too close. I'm still a threat and these senses are tempting me."

Michiru took a few steps back. She hated the feeling of just standing and watching the one she loved suffer.

Haruka began to shiver and crouched into the fetal position.

"Haruka are you ok?"

"Y..ye…a….ju…st…..a…lit….t..tt..le…..cold!" Haruka shivered.

Michiru couldn't take it any longer! She ran to the bathroom and turned the hot faucet as far as it would go. As she let the water run, she ran back to Haruka and helped her to the bathroom. Again Haruka huddled into the fetal position as Michiru began to undress her to reveal her snow-white skin.

Michiru tried to pick Haruka up, but Haruka wouldn't let her.

"N….n…no! I'll b…b…be fine," Haruka protested.

Michiru placed her arms around Haruka and forced her into the tub. Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs as the water began to thaw out her body. She tried to jump out of the tub but Michiru held her down as the water burned her own skin. After a few minutes Haruka calmed down and passed out. Michiru gave a huge sigh of relief and fell to the floor.

Michiru woke to see Vampiru standing over her with a wet towel. "Har..Haruka is…"

"She's in bed." Vampiru wiped Michiru's forehead. "The worst is over. The only thing that is left is the curse that was left by that vampiric bastard!"

Michiru jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom to see Haruka gently sleeping. She gave a small smile and ran her bandaged hand through Haruka's sandy blond hair. "This is the most relaxed I have seen you sleep in a while," Michiru thought to herself.

Vampiru walked in with her tea tray. "That was smart of you to put her in the tub." She began to pour some tea in the cups. "It helped her body remember that she is a human that needs warmth."

Haruka gave a soft moan. "Were you able to find anything?" Michiru asked as she gave Haruka's hair another brush.

Vampiru handed Michiru a teacup. "Hai. I found his hideout. It's on the opposite side of town in a cave hidden behind a graveyard. You would think some vampires would be smart enough not to hide in places where society stereotypically placed them."

She chugged down her tea. "I can't do this alone. You'll have to come with me."

Michiru nodded.

"I'm coming too," came a husky voice.

Michiru turned to Haruka, "Haruka you can't…"

Haruka sat up. "Boku tatakai no senshi! I can't just lay here knowing you two are fighting _my_ enemy!" She staggered to her feet. "_I_ am the one who has to destroy him!"

Vampiru gave a sinister smile and made a fist, "Fukushuu ni masaru buki wa nai!" With that she made the sign of the cross and gave a thumbs down. "Vampiru uttederu toki!" As her thumb came down her red pants and leather jacket were replaced with her black dress and cape.

Haruka and Michiru pulled out her henshin wands. As Haruka raised her wand Michiru crossed it with hers. "The bad dreams…"

Haruka lowered her wand and gave a small smile. "We'll run from them together!"

"Uranus/Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

As Sailors Uranus and Neptune appeared, Vampiru opened the window. "Ikimashou!" she said as she threw back her cape and jumped out of the window onto the next-door building's rooftop.

As Neptune was about to follow, Uranus took her hand.

Neptune turned to Uranus. Even though all the color and emotion had not come back to Uranus's eyes, Neptune knew that she was nervous.

"If anything should happen to me…" Uranus began but Neptune placed her gloved finger over her lips. No words were spoken, no sound was made. Neptune just nodded and they followed after Vampiru.

* * *

**Note: The lines in Japanese are actual lines from the musicals.**

**Translations: Boku tatakai no senshi = **I am a soldier or battle!**  
Fukushuu ni masaru buki wa nai! = **For revenge there is no weapon good enough.**  
Vampiru uttederu toki! = **It's time for Vampiru to make her debut.

**The vampire stereotypical thing was taken from Last Dracul when the inner senshi try to ward Dracul off with a cross, mirror, stake, garlic and milk. Dracul tells them that they are superstitions that don't work.**

**When I was writing this chapter the song All of You Shall Die (sung by Vampiru) kept coming to my head and I knew that a line (or two) had to be put into it.**

**I knew that Vampiru had to have a transformation sequence . I tried to create something but what I thought of didn't seem to fit Vampiru's character. Then I thought of the movements she does while singing All of You Shall Die and thus her transformation was formed. So the sign of the cross and thumbs down thing that is written is the actual movement done while she sings, "Vampiru uttederu toki!"**


	5. The Ending Run

**Hello everyone! SO sorry that I took a long time to update! 1) When I was updating quickly, chapters 1-4 were already up and just needed more editing. Chapter 5 had not been written at all. 2) Drama was keeping me REALLY busy. 3) I had a weeklong school retreat. However, the retreat gave me ideas! So here it is! The long awaited chapter: Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or any dialogue or lyrics that were written for the musicals.

Chapter 5:

The Ending Run

Sailor Uranus ran alongside Sailor Neptune, her lover, and Vampiru, the half human/half vampire child of Count Dracul, leader of the vampires. "Once again rushing to attack. Fallen at the hands of wicked spirits. Saving my companions. This is the job I must do!" she kept telling herself.

Sailor Neptune ran along Vampiru, the one who could destroy vampires and Sailor Uranus, her destiny. "Uranus, why did you cast those eyes upon me? What is that shadow of sadness? Together, where will our Destiny take us? The healing sea has lead us this far…"

Bloody Count Vampiru ran along Sailor Uranus, the soldier of the sky and Sailor Neptune, the soldier of the sea. Together, they were two of the strongest senshi from the Outer Solar System and two of Vampiru's closest companions. "A person can enter one's heart through dreams and enjoy the pain of a person in grief. Night is when the angels rebel, the confined heart becomes a flame and the flame will change this world."

Vampiru stopped at the gates of the graveyard. "You both understand," she began, "That no matter what happens, we will have to ignore each other's dangers and move on."

Uranus clenched her fist. She hated hearing those words.

Neptune placed her hand on Uranus's shoulder. "Now we face fate."

Uranus looked at her and nodded. "The battle will proceed!"

Vampiru touched the lock on the gate. "He knows we're coming," she said as it fell to the ground.

As they walked through the graveyard Uranus took out her Space Sword. "Be careful, he can be anywhere."

No sooner had she said that, the vampire jumped out and tackled her.

Uranus was ready. As soon as he toppled her over, Uranus threw her elbow in his face and pinned him to the ground, but he was able to push her off. "Submarine Reflection!" Neptune cried out, but nothing happened. "No weakness!?" she gasped.

"Of course not!" Vampiru shouted as she lunged at him.

The vampire snarled and scratched Vampiru in the face, which knocked her out cold. The vampire aimed at Neptune who held her arms above her head. "Deep Subme… ah!" The vampire tackled her to the ground before she could send her ball of water at him. Her mirror formed a small crack. The vampire quickly dove to bite her neck.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus called as she swung her mighty sword. The glow of energy sliced part of the vampire's arm, making him cringe. Uranus dove and tackled him down, driving her sword into his heart.

The vampire only laughed. "I can't be killed that easy!"

"Kuso!" Uranus cursed before the vampire rolled her onto her back.

"I'm surprised you were able to resist!" he hissed.

"I'm much stronger than you think," Uranus fought.

"I can see that," he pushed against her, "However I know who you are and I know your weakness."

Uranus spine shivered as she saw Neptune's motionless body in his eyes.

"You've been able to survive many battles, but not this one!" he said revealing his razor sharp fangs.

Uranus's head beaded with sweat.

_She saw herself running along the beach with Michiru, laughing and smiling. Together they were free! Laughing turned to small heaves as they slowed down to catch their breaths. Haruka smiled as she pulled Michiru closer to her. Her nose stroked Michiru's neck and a metallic scent came to Haruka's mind. Her eyes went pale and a sinister smile came across her lips. Haruka's nose left Michiru's neck. There was no way her prey could escape her now. Haruka slowly opened her mouth and…._

"NO!" Uranus screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were streaming down her face when she realized that she was not the only one screaming. She looked down to see the tip of her Space Sword piercing through the vampire's body with Vampiru holding the hilt of the blade.

Uranus slipped away from the vampire. As he fell to his side he gave Vampiru a bewildered look. "How did…?"

"Don't forget," Vampiru pulled the blade out of his body and pointed to her scratch free face, "I'm the only one who can destroy vampires…Alucard!"

Alucard, the vampire betrothed to his lifelong love, Death Lamia. After Lamia mysteriously vanished, he blamed the Senshi and vowed to destroy them one by one. The plan was flawless: Stalk each Senshi and kill them when they were alone. Haruka and Michiru were always together and Alucard used that to his advantage. The plan was perfect, but he forgot to calculate one important detail: Vampiru's existence.

Alucard wailed as he heard his name. His eyes rolled back into his head as the last bit of breath escaped from his lungs.

"The one thing you wanted most in this world drove you to your madness." Vampiru turned to see Uranus holding Neptune in her arms.

"Neptune," Uranus sobbed, "I'm so sorry! Things were supposed to happen to me!"

She noticed the Deep Aqua Mirror lying next to her and the small crack that was forming near the base.

Uranus choked back a sob and picked up the mirror. "When I ran you always followed. No matter how fast I ran, no matter which way I ran you were always by my side. It must have been painful. Was it painful? But you smiled and continued to follow me. I understood. Even though you shouldn't have been able to keep up with my speed you kept smiling." She placed the mirror across Neptune's heart and folded her hands across the handle, "That's why I couldn't say anything. You are the soldier of smiles with the ocean in her eyes, but I am a soldier of battle." Another sob was choked back as she stuttered, "I couldn't say 'arigato'."

Uranus felt a small grip on her hand. "It's not painful," Neptune slowly opened her eyes. The crack in the mirror began to disappear. "No matter how fast you run you'll never shake me off."

Through tears of joy, Uranus smiled and pulled Neptune closer.

_A few days later. A quiet beach. Haruka and Michiru are leaning against Haruka's yellow Ferrari and Vampiru is standing beside her motorcycle. A light breeze is blowing along the shoreline._

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Haruka asked as she put her arm around Michiru.

Vampiru smiled and nodded. "I have to get back to Transylvania." She turned to her motorcycle, "My father is probably wondering where I am."

"Well, know that you are always welcomed with us," Michiru smiled.

Vampiru smiled and lowered her helmet. Michiru took a step forward and gave her a hug, "Thank you for helping the both of us."

Haruka held out her hand, "Sayonara." As Vampiru put out her hand Haruka knew that a handshake wouldn't be enough. She pulled Vampiru into a hug, "Soshite, arigato."

Vampiru gave Haruka a squeeze, "Anytime."

As Vampiru put on her helmet, a thought came to Haruka. "Vampiru, what happened to Death Lamia?"

Vampiru mounted her bike. "You don't have to worry about her or her Nightmares. They're here and there, but for the most part, they're in Transylvania watching over our castle."

Before she could start the engine Vampiru turned to her friends, "This warm feeling that you call love; I have only begun to know what it feels like. I can only imagine how you two feel it towards each other."

Haruka looked at Michiru and smiled. As she leaned in to give her a kiss she aimed a little lower and bit her on the neck! Michiru gave a startled look as both Haruka and Vampiru started laughing. Michiru scoffed and joined in the laughter.

"I'll come back and visit soon!" Vampiru called over her shoulder as she drove away. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Haruka said as Michiru waved. Haruka opened the car door. "Want to go for a run?" Michiru asked.

Haruka turned to see Michiru's silhouette standing before the setting sun, her hair and dress blowing in the soft breeze with the waves crashing against the shore.

Haruka smiled. "Are you going to be able to keep up with my speed?" she asked as she crouched down and took her mark.

Michiru threw back a lock of hair. "I think I'll manage," and she took off.

Haruka laughed as she followed Michiru. They would always be running together.

_Fin_

* * *

**NOTE: **Death Lamia was a villain in the Last Dracul Jokyoku Musical.

**There we have it! The end of Transylvania no Haruka!**

**Now I have to let you all know that most of the dialogue in this chapter was taken from the musicals.  
**

**Special thanks go out to MiSs LiSsi LisS, who I call my editor in chief! Thank you MiSs LiSsi LisS for always proofreading my works and giving my suggestions and constructive criticism.**

**Again, THANK YOU MOO-MOO COW HOOVES! Without you, I would have never pushed myself to publish this fic!**

**Thank you to all who read this fic! Without you, I wouldn't have pushed myself to finish writing!**

**Most of all, thank you Takagi Nao, Asami Yuuka, Ono Hikari and all those who took part in the Sailor Moon Musicals. You helped make me feel and know that somewhere out in this world, Haruka, Michiru and Vampiru really do exist!**


End file.
